Sources of infective microbes are prevalent throughout our environment. A body cavity is naturally colonized with an enormous number of microbes usually kept in check by normal metabolism and an intact immune system. With the breakdown of the immune system, microbes cause infections. Antibiotics are generally used to treat such infections, but many microbes are becoming resistant to antibiotic treatments. Accordingly, there is a need to treat infections and decolonize microbes residing in body cavities without the use of antibiotics.
Photodisinfection can meet the need to treat infections and decolonize microbes residing in body cavities without the use of antibiotics. Photodisinfection is the use of a photosensitizing composition activated by light to inhibit or eliminate microbes. Specially designed light delivery devices have been invented to specifically provide the desired illumination pattern for photodisinfection of various body cavities. See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2007/0255356 and PCT Application No. PCT/US07/67583 both titled: Photodisinfection Delivery Devices and Methods, and are both incorporated by reference in their entirety.